Moonlight
by Addie.Alice
Summary: Lilly and her parents move away into a town of Golden Valley. Except that Lilly isn't a normal girl. She is hiding a dark secret. Will she ever find someone to share it with?
1. Chapter 1

**It's good to be welcome!**

It was a nice and sunny day. The birds were singing, the sky was blue and everyone was happy. NEARLY everyone. Me and my parents were moving. Again. Slowly I began to think that we'll never find a place where we can stay for longer. Every once in a while someone came to conclusions that we weren't 'normal'. That's was when we moved weren't humans. Zombies? No. Vampires? No. Ghosts? Of course not. We were like something in between life and death. Immortals. We were not humans, we had abnormal powers. Humans (that was if they knew which was very unlikely) called us th'Living Death'. A bit dramatical, but I guess that was what we were.

I climbed into my dad's car as he gave me a sympathetic smile. We drove off. I took a last glance at our old house thinking this is not the last time I'm doing this. We drove for hours but I could tell we were getting closer as my mom was getting more and more excited. She could be so childish at times.

Finally we arrived to a little cute town of Golden Valley. Mom mentioned it was very pretty but I thought she was exaggerating it. Now I know what she meant. It was absolutely breathtaking. It was Autumn here and all the leaves were tinted in burnt orange, crimson red and golden yellow.

'So, do you like it?' Asked mom 'It is truly the most beautiful place I saw in my entire life' and I definitely meant it. Both of my parents smiled at me and I smiled back. ' We've got a surprise for you.' added mom' We thought about the driving licence you just got and decided to buy you a car as a welcoming gift.' what? A car? Great! ' Thanks mom. I don't know what to say. You really didn't have to.' I was amazed. 'Its already parked on our driveway and all you gotta do is tell us if you like it. Oh and then pick the keys up from the neighbours.'

We pulled over at a enormous white house my dad had bought for us two weeks ago. It was bigger than our last one. The garden was stunning. It had tons of plants and flowers I didn't even know the name of. A little further left I saw a little forest and on the right there was another big house. These two were the only ones I could see so these were the neighbours my dad was talking about.

We didn't usually have neighbours. Their house was also big but not as huge as ours. I noticed a silver car parked on our driveway. It was mine! It was absolutely perfect. I loved everything about it. The size, the colour, everything. My parents always knew what to get me. Although I shouldn't be surprised. After all they read minds. Not that I liked it when they messed with my brain.

'Go and pick the keys up, but be back soon. We need to talk. I walked toward the house on the right. It was kinda like ours with the big windows and enormous garden though a little more glum maybe. I rang the doorbell anxious to get home already. I was tired and needed sleep desperately. A guy about a year or two older than me opened the door. He was quite tall and handsome.

He had dark brown hair and baby blue eyes. 'Hi,' I blurted out 'I'm here to pick the car keys up. My dad left them here a few days ago. ' I explained.'Oh, hi' He had a casual tone of voice ' You must be Lilly then. I'm Daniel by the way. Wanna come in?' He looked at me curiously. 'No I gotta go' I answered. 'Well maybe another time then ' he continued 'Wait a second I'll bring them here then.' He left and I waited patiently. A minute later I saw him coming back with silver keys in his right hand. 'Here you go. So do you like it?' he probably meant the car. 'sure, Its perfect.' I said as he handed me the keys. 'Sure you don't want to come in?' He repeated. 'No i can't I really gotta go now.' I insisted. 'Right. Bye then.' He sent me a friendly smile. 'Bye' I answered.

I found both of my parents sitting by a large table in what I suspected was our new dining room. It was mostly white and black and the table was way to big for a three person family, but my parents always liked it 'posh'.

'Sit down honey' Said dad and I sat next to him on a wooden black chair. 'You know the rules, I know it's going to be really hard for you now, but I have to remind you not to let anybody even come to conclusions again. Try not to stand out.' His blue eyes were nothing but worry.

I knew what I had to do. I just needed to blend in with the crowd. But since everyone here grew up together I suspected it to be pretty hard. 'Okay dad, don't worry I'll be fine. I always am.' I sent him a warm smile and the both smiled back at me, but it didn't reach their eyes.

I asked the directions to my room and walked off. I stomped up the stairs, third door on the right. I opened the door and walked in. They managed to unpack my stuff as well. The room was very big. It had creamy white and purple walls and a big window that opened up to see the garden. In the centre of the room there was a massive bed with lavender curtains. I got dressed into my old silk pyjamas, took a shower and went straight to sleep. Tomorrow would be a stressful day.

I didn't sleep well that night. I was too nervous to and the hot weather didn't help it either. By the morning I was absolutely drenched with sweat.

When I woke up the weather was nice, but I didn't trust this to last as there was already a few cloud forming in the sky. I looked around my room once again. It was just how I wanted it to be. I decided to take a shower. I walked out of the bathroom realising what time it was. I was already 15 minutes to my first class! I quickly ran downstairs grabbed my bag and flew out of the door.

After a moment of driving along the main road I realised mom gave me false directions to school. As usual. She always mixed stuff u so I was now twenty minutes late. Crap! What a motivating start to the day.

I finally found what I was looking for. A big white sign saying 'Golden Valley College'. I parked near reception. The school was big and it didn't look nice at all. It started to rain as I raced up to reception. What a perfect day to forget your umbrella. I walked towards the grumpy old looking receptionist.

'How can I help you?" She asked not even looking up at me. 'I'm Lilly Sparks I just moved in here.' I explained nervously. After a second she looked up at me with loads of papers in her hand. 'All right Miss. Sparks, here is your timetable, locker number and appropriate behaviour booklet. Go straight through that glass door and turn left. First door on your right is your next class. Give that yellow note to your teacher. Oh, and do not be late again.' She said pointing to the glass doors behind her. Great, now I'm going to be in one of these freakishly perfect schools.

I looked at my appropriate behaviour booklet and wasn't too happy about it, I'll never use it anyway. All the restrictions would be ignored in my last school but this was some sort of a 'Never let them be happy again' clan.

I walked thorough the door ignoring the 'No mobile phones' sign. A long beeping noise hit my ear drums. Dammit! I didn't know they had metal detectors here. The grumpy old looking lady at the reception pointed at me and gestured for me to come forward. She grabbed me by my elbow to the 'No mobile phones' sign

'Can you read?' She asked 'I'm pretty sure I can.' I grumbled 'Empty your bag!' She demanded 'What?' I said empty your bag!' she repeated. 'I heard the first time thank you.' I snapped in annoyance 'Then empty it!' she continued. 'No!' I argued. 'Then I'm afraid you'll have to go with me.' she answered calmly 'Fine, have the stupid old phone and let me go!'I definitely wasn't going to be happy in this school. 'Thank you for cooperating. Are you sure you don't have any mp3 player's or anything of this sort with you?' she questioned. 'Yes I am' I replied. 'Fine but let me warn you that we do not tolerate this sort of behaviour at this school but as it is your first day here I will let you off.' she said eyeing me from head to toes. 'Whatever' I said not even looking at her now.

I walked quickly into the main hall. It was big plain and apart from the few windows and lockers there was nothing. It was like in a prison. This was going to be just great. I stopped at my classroom door ' Just try to blend in' I repeated the words in my head over and over. I put my hand on the doorknob and inhaled deeply.

I opened the door and entered the light classroom. As soon as I walked in I noticed everyone was staring at me. Great. Just what I needed for a confidence boost. I thought to myself sarcastically. The teacher didn't seem to notice me so I walked forward to him and gave him the note the receptionist gave me. The teacher studied the piece of paper carefully and turned to me clearly curious.

'I see then ' He said in a monotone voice. 'Miss Sparks Right?' I nodded. I could hear people whispering as soon as he said my name. No wonder people were gossiping about me. That made me even more uncomfortable. 'I'm Mr Mason we're doing French history now. He informed me. 'Sit at the back of the class please.' He instructed.

People watched me as I walked across the school, I was clearly unwelcome. I sat on an empty chair beside the window. The whole lesson I tried to focus on my work, but I couldn't ignore the whispers. The girl that sat in front of me told her friend that my parents were so rich, they probably invested in plastic surgery for me. Nice to know! You couldn't ignore that! By the end of the lesson no one even cared to whisper.

'I bet she thinks she's better than us cos she's so rich and pretty, but I bet she's so dumb she can't tie her own shoelaces. And look at all the makeup she's wearing.' That surprised me a little because from what I could remember this is the highest level history class, and I didn't even have any makeup on today. The girl obviously didn't care I heard her. When she turned around and met my gaze she had a very satisfied smirk on her face.

'Just try to blend in' I said to myself once again. I was going to have manage without friends this time. I stood up and was about to go when a short boy, a bit taller than me stood in my way. He had brown spikey hair and a very friendly expression.

'Hi, so you're the new girl right?' He asked. I just nodded still looking at the girls in front of me. They were now leaving the room laughing to each other. 'I'm Micheal.' He said looking the same direction as I did. 'Don't worry about them, they're just jealous.' He looked back in my direction. He probably heard them as well. 'I'm Lilly!' I finally answered looking away from the girls.

'So, do you need help finding your next class?' He asked. 'Yeah, do you know where room 204 is?' I eyed my timetable. 'Sure, I can show you the way, I'm in 203.' Thank god! I didn't want to be late to another lesson. 'Thanks a lot' I mumbled and gave him a thankful smile. He talked all the way to my next class asking me questions.

'See you at lunch then then.' He said smiling at me. I nodded and found the room straight away. 'Thanks again.' I repeated. I was one of the first ones in so at least I wasn't late. I walked across the classroom to the teacher's desk and gave her the same note I gave Mr. Mason. 'Welcome in our class Miss. Sparks. Take a seat next to the window.'

To my disappointment I didn't have the pleasure of sitting alone on this lesson. Blond girl with short spikey hair was sitting next to me. She was about my height and had happy baby blue eyes. I sat on my chair trying not to disrupt anybody.

'Hi, I'm Tia!. She said smiling at me. 'I'm Lilly.' I answered. 'We're doing Shakespeare now. Do you need any help?' She asked politely. 'Actually. I could use a hand.' I answered. I wasn't dumb, but no matter how many times I did Shakespeare before (and that was a lot of times) I just didn't get it. 'Well, now we just need to read that extract and then we can work together on the questions.' She said pointing at the long text in my English book.

The rest of the lesson I spent talking to Tia. She was a very nice person, very helpful and chatty. At the end of the lesson Tia offered for me to sit with her in the cafeteria, so I agreed. We sat at the front where we could see everyone else. Tia asked a lot of questions about my previous school and a few people that I didn't know joined us at the table. Micheal, the boy from my History class joined a few minutes later and flooded me with mountains of questions.

The girl that said I had plastic surgery was walking pass our table not looking our way. She was followed by a group of older boys. A dark haired boy looked at me happily. 'Hi' he said smiling at me. Everyone suddenly turned to look at me. 'Hi' I blurted out and looked back at my food. I wasn't hungry anymore but everyone was staring at me and I could feel my face going bright red.

I wondered what my dad thought of my blending in technique. He could read my mind from miles away. To be accurate he could read my mind anywhere.

'You know him?' I heard Tia's curious voice. 'Know who?' I didn't look up. 'Daniel!' The boy you said Hi to!' I shrugged. I only now remembered who it was. It was my neighbour. 'Anyways, they're not good company.' Informed Tia. 'Actually they're one of the worst people meet here. They think of themselves as royalty. For me they're just a bunch of wannabes. That boy you said Hi to, Daniel, he's no better. He might be handsome, but he's most selfish and arrogant of them all. I wouldn't waste my time on them.'

Weird. Yesterday I thought he was nice. 'So what's your next lesson?' She asked changing the subject. I got out my timetable and found my next class. 'Maths. Room 101.I replied 'Oh, I haven't got maths now.' she said a little disappointed 'Do you Micheal? She asked him. 'Yeah. That's great.' He answered.

The bell rang and I followed Micheal to my next class. He talked to me all the way there, All the other classes I had with Micheal and he never ever stopped talking. Not for a minute! Finally my last lesson ended. Even though I told Micheal I was perfectly capable of finding the parking, he still insisted on walking me all the way up to my car. Talking. Finally he gave up. I put the engine on and drove home.

I turned around the corner and off the main road into a smaller street. I suddenly banged my head on the back of the seat. For the first few seconds I didn't know what was happening. Then I saw a car in front of mine. It must've hit me pretty hard because my front headlight was smashed to pieces. Seconds later later another car pulled over. I got out of my car as quickly as I could to see the from a smashed headlight and a massive scratch on my front bumper, nothing alse was wrong. But it was enough to make me furious.

A short boy came out of the car that hit me. I didn't recognise him at first but I realised it was Micheal. His expressions was absolutely terrified but I didn't care. My PERFECT car wasn't so perfect anymore and it was HIS fault! To my surprise the boy in the other car was Daniel. He climbed out of his car with a smirk on his face.

'You have just ruined my new car!' I shouted at Micheal. 'I am soooo sorry!' His voice was very weak 'I'll fix it!'

He went back to his car and tried to get it out of my way but instead he had gone forward and smashed my other headlight. Daniel stood there laughing at him. My mouth fell open as Micheal struggled for words. He was in his car nearly crying.

'Get out of my way before I seriously hurt you!' Daniel was in hysterics while I shouted at Micheal. 'Whats so funny?' I was losing my temper now.

_I'm coming honey. _I heard my dad's voice in my head. _No dad! I can handle it! Besides, how will you explain to them you knew what happened? You wont tell them you read minds will you? Just stay out of it dad! _I thought in my head so that he would hear me. I heard Daniel burst out laughing as Micheal hit his head on the door.

I stumbled over to my car and collapsed on the passengers seat. I something was wrong with me. Suddenly I felt really hot and sweaty. 'I don't feel very well.' I informed them both. If I calm down maybe I'll feel better. But I couldn't calm down. 'How about I just get you home and your dad can come and sort this out?' Asked Daniel. I didn't answer him. 'She doesn't look so good.' he carried on. Micheal just nodded with tears in his eyes. Daniel drove me back home in silence and I climbed out of the car thanking him. And then it hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes happen (not good ones either)**

It struck me like a lightening. The pain was impeccable. Suddenly everything went black and I collapsed onto the hard concrete.

Sharp pain coming from my head woke me up. I was laying in my bed surrounded by my lavender curtains. Mom moved the curtains out of the way so she could see me clearly. I didn't know what was happening I felt terrified, angry and unhappy at the same. I didn't know what happened I couldn't remember a thing after the car hit me. I was in absolute agony.

My heart was pounding and tears were running down my cheeks. I was aching all over. I felt hot and sweaty and my throat was burning. What the hell was happening to me? Am I going Insane? I sat up and put my arms around my knees. Mum tried to hug me but I shoved her away.

And where was dad? I heard mom crying. I didn't want her to, but I was in so much pain I couldn't do much. The pain went worse and I could barely move. Someone walked into the room and I tried to look that way but I couldn't. It was as if something was blocking me. I couldn't move.

'Whats going on?' I panicked. 'Why can't I move? Mom! Help!' I couldn't even see my mom now. 'Don't worry honey, everything is okay. It's me that's blocking your movement.' I heard my dad's voice. What? Why? 'We cannot let you lose your temper. We need you under strict control.' he continued. Have I hurt anyone? Please no! 'You haven't hurt anybody yet.' Yet? can somebody tell me what is going on?

'Dad please at least let me move I can't even see you!' Something bad was going on and I knew it. 'I'm afraid I cannot do that honey, it's for the better. That way I can make sure you won't do anything you'll regret later on.'

Okay this was NOT what I wanted to hear. I never thought I'd see the day when my parents will stop trusting me. It hurt to even think about it. What have I done? 'It's not that we don't trust you, we just need to make sure.' yeah that's what I call not trusting me enough. I didn't hurt anybody have I? At least that was what they told me. So why were they keeping me like this? I couldn't stand it!

I don't care anymore I want to be free. As soon as I thought that I could move again. I stood up and looked my dad in the eyes. They were worried but also shocked. 'Thanks for trusting me' I said sarcastically. I would have never expected them to do this to me.

'Stop blocking me off Lilly, we already told you its better that way.' My dad's voice was suddenly angry. I flinched away from him back onto my bed. What was he talking about? blocking him off? I never was able to block my parents from using their powers on me. But now I could. And that could only mean one thing. I had my powers. I was transforming into an immortal. I was going to be one of them now.

But why so soon? I didn't expect it! I didn't WANT it! I didn't need any freaky powers. I didn't need to be immortal! I just wanted to be normal. Now there was no turning back. Everything was going to change. Most of all I was going to change. Into a monster. A murderer.

I collapsed on to my bed. 'Stay away from me I need to be alone. Now!' I was angry at my parents for not telling me anything. They knew about it , they were psychic after all. And they didn't even mention it! I was devastated. Sharp headache struck again. My parents walked out of the room helplessly. They couldn't do anything now. I wouldn't let them.

Now that I was going to gain my powers slowly I could finally stop them manipulating me. But the thought wasn't comforting at all. It was scary. I knew the day would finally come, but I never really thought about it. It was all a big shock.

The pain was just too real. For the first time I rebelled against my parents. And I didn't like it. I felt guilty. I didn't want them to be disappointed in me. But what could I do? I fought back the tears and walked downstairs, every step was a pain. As if I was walking barefoot on broken glass. I flew out of the front door telling my parents not to follow me and leave me alone. I shot out into the woods beside our garden.

I walked into the woods watching my every step. The leaves were crunching below my feet as I walked through them. It seemed as if I walked for ages. I sat on a rock beside a little river. Everything was so beautiful here. There was a small lawn on the other side of the river and the water was gurgling away happily. The squirrels were prancing around excitedly on the nearly-leafless trees. Every single leaf seemed beautiful.

There was crimson red, burnt orange and chocolate brown everywhere. The leaves seemed to cover nearly everything. Except for the little lawn. It was absolutely beautiful. The rustle of the grass from the lawn and the crunching of the leaves changed into a beautiful symphony. I listened carefully to the beautiful melody and was enchanted by it. Suddenly I didn't feel the pain anymore. There was no anger, no pain, I felt so calm and happy as if nothing has happened. I felt as if I was finally home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Confrontations. (bad stuff)**

I sat there for hours thinking. I jumped over the river on the lawn on the other side. It seemed even more beautiful now. It was already dawn and I was exhausted but I didn't want to go home yet. I've gone for a little walk round the woods but decided to go back after all. My parents were probably getting sick-worried now.

I didn't come home at night and blocked them both out completely. For the first time in their life they didn't know exactly where I was, what I was thinking and if I was safe. I was a bit too harsh on them. They didn't mean to hurt me.

I walked back slowly trying to remember the path so I could come back here later. This place was beautiful. I didn't notice that yesterday but it seemed quite a long walk from here to the woods beside my house. It gave me time to think things through.

I wouldn't go to school today. I was too exhausted to even think about it. But tomorrow I'd have to face it again. I didn't want to see Daniel, Michel or even Tia. I was afraid. I was afraid that I could hurt someone. It was so easy now. My dad lost his temper once. It was terrible. A few people died. He was so ashamed of it. I haven't ever seen him so regretful ever.

Now he is the calmest person I know. It changed him drastically. He never really got over it. Its not something you would ever forget. That's what I was most afraid of. Killing people. We didn't need to kill people to feed anymore, we've grown to normal eating habits. Some immortals killed humans for the fun of it, some let their instincts lead the way and killed not even noticing it. Some were just doomed to kill.

From time to time once a month or so my parents would go hunting. But they only killed small animals and never even thought of killing a human. There were more and more immortal families that refused to kill anyone, but there was still a lot of families that killed simply out of boredom. I felt sick at the thought and picked up my pace a little.

I was nearly home, I could barely make it out out of the trees. I was in my backyard now. I could see my parents coming at me. Well I had to face the consequences now. I was soo getting a lecture.

Just as I thought my parents didn't like the fact of me being gone for the whole night, alone. They invited me to the dining room and asked me to sit on one of the mahogany chairs. They didn't sit down. They were both looking at me clearly not very happy and very worried. 'I'm sorry' was all that I could say. What was supposed to tell them anyway? That I was miserable? They knew that! Besides, they could read minds, nothing I told them would surprise them anymore.

Mom exhaled loudly and sat on the chair opposite. Dad didn't move. He wasn't going to let it go. 'What were you thinking? Do you even realise what we've been through? Now that your gaining in powers you cannot afford to make mistakes. What if something went wrong? What would you do? We wouldn't be there to help you! You have to learn responsibility.' he insisted.

'And YOU have to learn to trust me and let me lead my own life! You cannot control my every step!' I retorted. 'Don't talk to me in this tone. You should know we're worried about you. Though I think you are quite right with controlling you. From now on you will have to make your own decisions. Don't expect any help from us!' He made it clear that he didn't like it but he had no choice.

I could do anything now. 'You can go now, and you WILL go to school tomorrow. You will just have to learn how to control your temper.' I didn't expect him to be so harsh on me. I never seen him like this. I didn't know what else to do, so I walked up the stairs and into my room. I took a long shower and gone straight back to my bed. I didn't bother to eat anything. I felt so empty and lonely now. I just wanted my parents to trust me again.

* * *

I slept through the day and most of the night but woke up still tired. I put my clothes on and didn't bother to eat any breakfast. I was about to leave when someone knocked on our door. My parents were still both asleep so I opened it.

It was Daniel. I looked at him shocked and he smiled at me politely. ' Hi, I hope your better now.' He said and I nodded 'I was thinking, since your car is still at the mechanic's maybe I could drive you to school.' He continued.

'Dammit! I completely forgot! Well i don't suspect I have a choice right?' School was miles away. 'No, not really. Unless you say you don't feel very well and stay at home again.' he was still smiling at me as he said that. 'Tempting, but no. I have to go today.' I answered him softly. 'Well in that case, its my pleasure to help.' He declared. He opened the car's door for me and I climbed in.

I was to tired to speak to much so we drove in silence. Finally we reached the school. I thanked him and climbed out of the car. I noticed everyone staring at me once again. Great! I had my first lesson with Micheal so he decided to sit next to me and apologise all the way through. He also said something about not being happy that Daniel drove me to school and offered me a ride back but I explained to him that Daniel was my neighbour and he finally shut up after the teacher shouted at him for talking in class.

The next lesson I had with Tia and I had to explain to her about ten times what happened and why Daniel drove me to school today. After that I had to reassure her that there was nothing between me and Daniel and that I preferred her to the 'Royalty' and that if there WAS somethinbg going on, she would be the fisrt one to know. Just before the end of the lesson she finally stopped sulking at me.

I had rest of the lessons with both Micheal and Tia. Tia tried to keep Micheal away from me which I was really grateful to. We had talked all day and I was beginning to really like her. Maybe we could be real friends someday. That was if we didn't move away again. At the end of the day she even walked me up to where Daniel was waiting for me.

The three of us walked across the parking lot (even though Daniel and Tia weren't talking to each other it was nice of her to do it). Suddenly Micheal popped up in my way. I rolled my eyes and tried to be polite with him.

'I insist on riding you home.' he said. 'I told you Micheal, Daniel is driving me home. He lives just across the street.' I explained but it didn't work. 'I still think I should do it though. Maybe we could go somewhere together.' He carried on. Daniel suddenly tensed beside me and looked at Micheal with an annoyed expression

'Look man, Leave her alone. Can't you see she doesn't enjoy your company?' Okay who was he to tell me what I enjoyed doing? 'I didn't ask you to give your opinion on it.' Now Micheal got tenser and tenser every second. 'I don't need your dumb permission to speak.' Said Daniel, his jaw was clenched. 'What makes you think she wants YOUR company freak?' Demanded Micheal. 'Well I wasn't the one to crash her car and make her faint!' Said Daniel calmly.

Okay this was it! No matter how annoying Micheal was I didn't want him to get hurt in any way and I could see him shaking with fury now. 'Okay stop it! Both of you! I want to go home, now! And I don't care which one of you takes me there!' I would be happy if none of them wanted to do it anymore but Daniel wasn't so keen on letting it go so Micheal walked off slowly red with anger.

Daniel to my surprise was completely calm though a little tense. I looked over at Tia a little scared and she winked at me as I followed Daniel to his car. This was close. Good they didn't start a fight or anything. I was quiet the whole way back not even trying to break the silence. I was tired and haven't even had the energy to be angry with any of them. I just wanted a rest.

As soon as I entered the house I walked straight to my bedroom trying to avoid my parents' gaze. I didn't block them out today. I knew I was stupid to do it yesterday. What if something really bad happened? I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow. It was long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Intruder**

A week passed by. My car was now back and there was no more nonsense from Micheal, though he still tried to ask me out nearly every day. To my relief most of the people were too concerned about the 'Party of The Year' that Micheal was throwing for his birthday and no one seemed to care about the 'new girl' anymore.

I didn't like parties. I didn't want to go to this one either, especially as it was Micheal who was doing it. Hopefully he'll forget about me and won't even invite me to come. It wouldn't be polite to say no. Especially that he seemed more and more into me and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Me and Tia were walking down the hallway to the cafeteria and she was talking about the party. 'So, did Micheal ask you to come yet?' She asked curiously. 'No. I don't really want to go. I don't like parties. I just hope he doesn't ask me to come with him.' I replied honestly. Tia knew that Micheal had fallen for me and that I didn't like him at all, but she didn't say nothing to Micheal.

I was pretty good friends with her by now, she was always happy to see me. She was usually the person who cheered me up, and helped me every time I needed it. I haven't really talked to my parents since last week and started skipping meals so I didn't have to eat with them. I avoided them as much as I could and I didn't like it. Every time I would think of something else to do like homework or cleaning my room just to keep me busy so I wouldn't have to talk to them. My mom was really worried and didn't like that either but my dad was as stubborn as ever. It was hard to even think about them so instead I focused on what was going on in the cafeteria.

A big group of people gathered around the table we usually sat at. I heard someone saying 'here she comes' and the whole crowd turned to look at me and Tia. 'whats going on?' I whispered to Tia 'I have no idea' She answered. Suddenly the crowd parted in the middle and someone walked towards us.

It was Micheal, and he was carrying a huge bouquet of red roses. 'Oh no! Oh hell no! Help!' I whispered to Tia and she walked forward. I felt uneasy and I wanted to be sick. 'Oh of course I'll go to the party with you! Should I wear a red dress to match these roses?' My mouth fell open as I watched Tia do the masquerade in front of Micheal. She was the best friend ever! Micheal wouldn't reject her in front of this crowd!

She tried to take the roses off him but he wouldn't let go. 'Actually I was thinking of taking Lilly to the party.' Tia's mouth fell open as he said the words and looked at me with the 'I tried' expression. Something popped into my head and I decided to go along with it although it was totally stupid.

'What?' I shouted across the whole of the cafeteria so that everyone could hear. Even the Royals were looking my way. And Daniel was too. 'I... I said I want to take you to the party.' He said in a quiet voice.

'You have just rejected and humiliated my best friend in front of all these people and now you expect me to go to the party with you?' I was shouting to the top of my lungs with a hint of hysteria in my voice. This was going to work as long as I could pull it off. Tia winked at me and I carried on 'How could you be so cruel to such innocent creature she is? I would have never expected you to behave this way Micheal Grant! Who do you think you are to insult my friend this way?'

He tried to say something but I cut him off. ' Who do you think SHE is to be treated in this way?' I looked at Tia and she tried to look devastated though I could see she was fighting herself not to laugh. 'Do you even realise how she might feel right now? You... you jerk!!' People watched with their mouths wide open as I grabbed Tia by her hand and walked off to the ladies toilets.

* * *

The rest of the day was blur. I felt guilty about Micheal. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I didn't know what else to do. I just hoped he wasn't suicidal. After that show in the cafeteria he looked terrified of me and wouldn't speak to anyone. He didn't look my or Tia's way. He avoided us in the corridors as much as he could. He seemed crushed. Poor thing.

I walked across the parking lot after saying bye to Tia. It was a chilly day and I shivered even though I had a coat on. I thought about Micheal once again. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. It was a very stupid thing to do. I didn't look where I was going and tripped over something. I probably would've hit my head pretty hard if someone hadn't caught me. I looked up to see who it was.

It was Daniel, he was smiling at me with one of those heartbreaking smiles. 'Careful. I don't want you to end up in the emergency room' he joked. 'Thanks.' I mumbled. I stood up and looked him curiously. 'Nice show today, in the cafeteria.' He said a little amused. It wasn't nice at all I thought to myself. It was cruel. 'So, your not going to the party?' I shook my head "I don't like parties.' I answered quietly.

'Really? I don't either.' He smiled at me as raised an eyebrow at him. 'So, you're not going either?' I asked 'No. You didn't expect me to be invited after that incident last week did you?' he asked still smiling. So he didn't even get invited. Lucky him! 'Well i better go home, I gotta talk to my parents about something.' he carried on not smiling anymore. 'Bye then clumsy!' He teased with a grin back on his face. 'Bye' I replied climbing into my car.

I was upset about what I've done to Micheal. Nothing could cheer me up. Not even Tia.

As I walked into the house mom stood in my way. 'We need to talk honey. Just you and I. And I don't want dad to know about this.' I looked at her in shock. She always obeyed dad! We sat in her office. Dad was still at work. She turned to me smiling.

'Honey I really don't want to lose you and I fell like I am. I haven't seen you in ages. You always avoid us, never even say a word when we're around. I know dad has been harsh on you, but you have to understand that we're worried about you and we just don't want you to get hurt.' She hugged me closely 'Now promise me you will not be angry with me.' I felt totally devastated now.

'I promise. Just please don't try to manipulate me anymore. I need a little privacy.' I said calmly ' I understand honey and I will give you as much freedom as you want but if you ever need help I'm always there for you. Now go to your room before dad gets back.' She hugged me closely one more time and I went back to my room.

I needed to cool off a little after today so I decided to go to the woods again and try to find the place I been to last week. I could faintly remember the way. I walked out into our backyard and then into the woods. I knew my mom wouldn't be reading my mind now. She understood me perfectly.

It took me quite a while to get to the river and everything was as beautiful as it was last week. I sat on the same rock as I did then a listened carefully to the rustle of the grass. I sat there motionless for ages. It was already dark.

After a long time I felt quite uncomfortable, as if someone was watching me. I heard something behind me and looked that way instantly but I couldn't make anything out in the dark. Someone else was there. And it was getting closer. I stood up to look around me but I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly something dark whooshed behind the trees so fast I couldn't make out what it was. It wasn't human, it was too fast and it most definitely wasn't any of the animals. I ran back home shouting in my head so that my parents would hear me.

Something was running right behind me. I could feel its cold breath on the back of my neck. It was following me. I started leaping through the bushes. Everything was s blur. I realised I was using my powers, I wouldn't be able to run this fast in real life. But still this thing was faster than me! I tripped over a bush and fell down. This was It! It was going to get me now.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unexpected.**

Another week passed by quickly. I dreaded to think about what ad happened in the woods. After I fell I couldn't tell what was happening. I just heard a snarl and a growl and the creature ran away as if chased by something. After ta few short seconds something or someone had picked me up and then suddenly I was at home!

I still had shivers at the memory. My parents said they knew nothing about it until I came home so it wasn't them that saved me. But at least I was talking to my dad now.

I sat in my English seat next to Tia who was in clearly bad mood as she hasn't spoken to me yet. The school secretary came through the door, she gave a piece of paper to our teacher who examined it thoroughly.

'Tia McKenzie and Lilly Sparks to the principals office.' He said in a monotone voice. I looked over at Tia shocked and the secretary left. 'Now!' he added. Me and Tia stood up from our seats and walked out of the classroom. 'What is all this about?' I asked Tia but she just shrugged.

We walked into the office and I noticed Micheal and Daniel sitting on the big chairs across from the principal's desk. They both looked over at us as we entered the room and Daniel clearly wasn't happy. The principal gestured for us to sit next to them.

'It came to me that there were a few incidents going on around the school involving you.'He said looking at all of us. 'I just wanted to say that we don't tolerate this sort of behaviour at school. We don't get each other into arguments and we do not make nuisance of ourselves in the school cafeteria. I would particularly like to talk to Miss Sparks as I already talked to witnesses and it always seems to be revolving around her. So, why is it always you Miss. Sparks?'

I felt sick and I had a terrible headache and I really didn't feel like answering but thankfully Daniel did. 'Its none of her fault! Its Micheal's! He shouldn't be bothering her on school ground either should he? He is violating her privacy!' Said Daniel in a calm tone. I just listened not trying to stop him. 'Isn't he always the one to get into fights? It's not her fault that he's got a crush on her is it! He's making her life a misery!'

Okay that was a bit of an exaggeration but I didn't stop it either feeling more and more sick every minute. 'Is that true ?' The principal was looking at Micheal questioningly. Micheal just shrugged. 'Right then, in that case you can all leave and I'll have a little talk with Mr. Grant. Daniel was the first one to stand up. I tried to stand up but my knees were jelly and I felt horribly dizzy.

I collapsed back onto the chair, my hands were shaking. The principal looked at me shocked and told Tia and Daniel to take me to the medical room but I refused to stand up. I closed my eyes slowly breathing deeply. 'I think we should take her home instead' Said Tia looking worried, the principal nodded.

Daniel picked me up into his arms and I moaned in protest but he was already out of the office. 'I wanna walk on my own!' I mumbled but he never listened so I gave up and rested my head on his shoulder. We walked out into the parking and a cool breeze flew past my face. I felt a little better but still dizzy.

'Let me walk on my own now or I'll bite your head off!' I warned. He laughed but put me down and gave mi his hand for support. He opened the door but I stood there looking at the door blankly.

'I'm going by myself. In my own car.' I explained. I didn't need any help I could manage perfectly on my own. 'No you're not. You can barely stand still! I'm taking you home and don't even argue about it or I'll call an ambulance.' He said gesturing me to sit on the passenger's seat. 'I hate you now!' I said looking at him insulted. He just smiled and shrugged. I put my seat belt on and he drove me home.

* * *

I slept through most of the day so it was already dark when I woke up but at least I felt better. My dad said it might be because of the full moon coming in two days.

Full moon makes us more powerful but also more full moon there is a new moon, new beginning for us. We cannot stay in the power of moonlight during full moon. If we looked at it we got out of control. We can't control what were doing and when the day comes we tend to forget what we've done. Not all of us forget though but we all want to. Its terrible. We're not ourselves. We're hypnotised by it.

I decided to take a walk so I stood up and walked out into the night. I didn't go to the woods. Not this time. I just wandered around the street and saw a little pathway leading to a meadow. I decided to go there as it was the farthest thing from the woods.

I gained my powers pretty quickly, a week ago I couldn't make anything out in the dark, but now I could see everything with great precision. And now the only thing I saw was that I was lost. Someone was coming towards me from the end of the meadow. I stopped to look who it was, it was a boy in a black leather jacket. After a few seconds I realised it was Daniel.

He was smiling at me so I smiled back. 'Feeling any better?' He asked and I nodded.'You shouldn't be out on your own at this hour.' He informed me. 'Then what are YOU doing here?' I asked curiously. 'I'm here to make sure that YOU don't get eaten by something.' I laughed quietly but I didn't find it funny. Last week I nearly DID got eaten by something.

'I got a call from Micheal's parents and they weren't happy. They think it's all your fault that he's so devastated and since you told Micheal we were neighbours they wanted my address so they could talk with your parents.' He explained.

'You didn't give it to them did you? My parents are way too busy for this sort of stuff.' I asked shocked. 'Of course I didn't. I told them it's not your fault and that they should think about blaming it on somebody else.' He answered. 'Thanks' I mumbled and he smiled at me.

'So what are you doing here at this time of night my lady?' he asked and I smiled. 'I wanted to go for a walk but to be honest I have no idea where I am.' I confessed. 'That's great!' He sang out. I raised an eyebrow at him 'That way I can walk you home without thinking of a stupid excuse like: A Vampire is waiting to kill you behind the corner.'

We both laughed and talked a lot on the way back to my house. He cheered me up in an instant! We finally reached my house and Daniel moved a little closer. 'Bye then' I said 'Bye' he replied 'Oh and Lilly, please don't go to the wood on your own again. You never know what hiding in there and the next time you might not have as much luck as you did the last time and I would really hate it if you got hurt.' and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

***Writers note: Hi, I know the length of my chapters vary... a lot. I know I will have to work on that. Thanks for reading!***

**Think!**

I couldn't sleep this night. I kept thinking about Daniel and what he said about the woods. He couldn't have been there, I would've known. Still he knew what happened. I couldn't stop thinking about him. The whole I would toss and turn and never sleep. In the morning I was exhausted and remembered that Daniel drove me home yesterday so my car was at the school parking. I had to ask dad for a ride then. I didn't want to ask Daniel to drive me to school. I thought about yesterday and decided it would be best if we don't be too close with each other. I was starting to fall for him and the thought made me miserable. How could anyone love such a murderous creature I was? It was impossible. That's why I decided to avoid him at school and around the house. I didn't want to fall in love with a human. I walked down the stairs and dad was already waiting for me. At school I walked straight to my first class ignoring the fact that I was the first one to come in. I sat and got on straight away. I didn't talk to Tia, she would've sensed there was something wrong and I didn't want to answer questions. By the end of the lesson Tia declared she's doesn't feel very well and gone home. I was on my own and that was how I liked it. I was a loner and I guess I wouldn't ever change. The day passed quickly, up to lunch. I sat on my usual seat and since Tia had gone home there was only me, Micheal and Michelle (Tia's friend) at our table. Loads of people were off ill. None of us spoke to each other and we sat on different ends of the table. I didn't really know Michelle very well and Micheal still seemed too hurt to talk to me. Poor thing, I really didn't mean to hurt him. I sat in silence looking at my food lazily. I wasn't really hungry, just didn't have anything else to do. I stabbed my steak with my fork pointlessly trying not to think about Daniel. I rested my head on my hand and stared into the space with a sigh. Somebody sat on the chair next to me but I didn't bother that way, it was probably some of Micheal's friend. 'Bored?' A familiar voice asked. It was Daniel's voice. Oh no! And I thought I would be able to avoid him! Anyways he already found me so I could just as well talk to him. 'Well duh!' I answered staring blankly into the space still not looking his way I barely could hear his quiet laughter. 'Yeah you're right, that's a very talkative answer.' He replied in an amused voice. I didn't even smile. 'I'm in no mood for talking' I answered quietly. 'So you're probably in no mood for a date either?' he asked. A date? 'You are sooo right' I said smiling for the first time. 'Well tough cos you got no choice.' I looked over at him not happy about it. I was supposed to avoid him, not go out on a date with him! Not that I didn't want to go.

'And what are you gonna do? Kidnap me?' I was going to keep my resolution. 'You are sooo right' he answered with a grin on his face. I didn't smile just looked at him blankly. My resolutions fell to pieces as I looked him in the eyes. I HAD to go. 'Whatever, just nowhere crowded.' I answered and stood up from the table to put my tray away. I walked out of the cafeteria not looking back thinking what the hell have I done.

* * *

There of they was quick, a few history lessons with Micheal who wasn't speaking weren't the top of excitement list but at least I didn't have to answer awkward questions. At the end of the lesson Micheal seemed a bit tense but I never dared to question him. I was just about to leave the class when he stood in my way.'Hi, Lilly look I'm really sorry for what I've done. I didn't mean to be bothering you. It was very stupid especially that I guess I was just trying attract your attention and never really thought about the consequences. I talked to the principal and told him it wasn't your fault.' Said Micheal quietly. I smiled at him encouragingly 'It's none of you're fault either. Everybody makes mistakes and mine was hurting you. I really mean to hurt your feelings Micheal. I'm stupid.' I answered him. To be honest It was actually a great relief saying the words out loud. He just smiled at me 'It doesn't really matter. It was just a stupid crush, nothing more. I get bored easily.' He confessed and we both smiled to each other. 'Well I guess we're both guilty then.' I replied 'How about we start over?' I asked him politely. 'Sure. I gotta go now see ya!' he answered. 'Bye' I said as he walked away into the crowd. It was such a relief to know that he got over it. A smile came back to my face as I walked out of the school and into the parking lot. I walked across to my car and realised Daniel was standing by it. I walked closer to see what he wanted. 'I'm guessing your mood is better' He smiled a crooked smile. 'And I guess you're right. So, what do you want sir?' I answered smiling back. 'Well we're going for a date weren't we?' He said in an amused voice. 'I thought we weren't going right after school.' I replied shocked. 'I never actually did say when we were going did I?' He smiled again. I shrugged and followed him to his car. He drove me to some abandoned lake with woods at the back. It was pretty with the blue sky and sun shining but cloud were forming and I suspected rain sooner rather later. 'Here we are. You said nowhere crowded so I guess this should do.' By nowhere crowded I didn't mean abandoned. If I was close to using my powers maybe seeing so many innocent humans would stop me and here there was absolutely no one. We sat and talked on the beach for ages and I didn't even notice it started to go dark. I had a really nice time with him but there was something about him that made my brain go on red alert when he came closer. He seemed so ... cold. Weird, it should him being scared not me. I looked at his pale face and sharp features. 'Do you want to hear a scary story?' He asked smiling. 'You cannot scare me.' I answered honestly. Nothing could be worse than what I was. I didn't feel very well when I was around him, I didn't know why but my control seemed to slip around him. I was getting angry and a lot more emotional shouldn't happen. I let him come closer than he should and I didn't know why. It was as if those blue eyes hypnotised me. I put it to the fact that I was falling more and more for him which also shouldn't happen but I couldn't help it. 'We'll see about that' He lowered his voice to a whisper. 'There was a family living once in Golden Valley. They weren't particularly liked in the area. They said they were hiding a secret, a secret so dark and scary they would kill anyone who knew about it. They weren't humans. They were dead. They were like zombies or Vampires. They were like demons, but nobody actually knew what they were. People called them Living Death.' This was enough! How the hell was he able to know this? I had to stop it! Did he know the truth? I COULD NOT let him come to conclusions. 'Stop it now! I don't like this story! I wanna go home! Now!.' I needed to tell my parents. 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.' he laughed but I gave him a vicious look and he stopped. A few minutes later we were in the car going home. 'I told you you'll be scared.' was all he said and soon we were back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Too much to take in**

As soon as I said goodbye to Daniel and entered the house another thought came into my head. If there was really any danger that someone would find out my parents would already know. Besides, that meant moving again. Still, I decided to tell my parents anyway, just in case. They would decide if there was any real danger. I knocked on my dad's office door and walked in. Both of them were already waiting for me. So they knew. 'Yes honey we did see what that boy said. And this time we decided to wait until someone else finds out.' What? Were they crazy? My dad was talking nuts! 'We don't want to have to move again and we don't think that boy means any harm to you. He won't tell anybody. We promise you that.' he continued. 'How would you know that? Did you have a vision? And none of you told me? Why am I always the last one to find out?' I questioned. 'yes honey we did and you will tel him sooner or later so there's no worries about that.' What no worries? Great! 'You'll tell him when you're ready.' Mom joined in. They were always the ones to take all the precautions and now they were behaving like nothing just happened! I walked back to my room shocked. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't and wouldn't ever tell Daniel. I knew their visions always came true but this one is not! I looked at my room blankly. It felt empty, as if no one live in it for ages. The only thing I could think about was Daniel and I had a feeling that I won't be thinking about anything else for a long, long time.

* * *

I was walking through the dark woods surrounded by blackness. I came to a little lawn and stood there pointlessly. There was a sharp noise and suddenly Daniel appeared in front of me. He was smiling at me with one of his heartbreaking smiles, he gestured for me to come closer and took my hand looked me straight in the eyes and whispered. 'You can trust me. Come on, tell me! I wont tell anyone. I promise.' I smiled back at him and lowered my voice a little. 'Daniel, I am not human, I'm immortal. A sort of demon.' I told him quietly. The landscape changed drastically. All I could see was darkness and Daniels disappointed expression. His beautiful blue eyes suddenly turned red with pure fury showing in them. I flinched away from him as His hand burned my skin. I was terrified of him now. He was standing across from me 'How could you lie to me?' He shouted in a peculiar voice. It wasn't his voice, it was the voice of a monster. 'You're a murderer! How could you expect to love a murderer?' The voice scared me even more and echoed in my ears. There was bright light coming off his skin and it blinded me. The picture changed and I saw Tia running from something with a terrified expression. I was trying to help her but I realised that she was running from me. 'Get away from me you monster! She screamed as she tripped over. All I could see now were Tia's terrified eyes. The picture went blank and I could only see white light coming at me. I woke up. I was drenched with sweat and exhausted. The dream was the pure of what I dreaded the most. I wouldn't tell Daniel, it was Impossible! I couldn't sleep at all that night. Suddenly everything I did revolved around Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Safe**

Ok, so I was going to party. Did I mention I hate parties? I think I did. I couldn't get out of that one though. It was Tia's birthday party and she even invited Daniel so I had someone other than her to talk to. It was very nice of her but it didn't make me more comfortable. The party was supposed to be on a beach. Oh I forgot to mention that I'm terrified of water... and I can't swim. Great just great!

Bathing suits were compulsory no exceptions. Daniel was supposed to pick me up any minute now and I still wasn't ready. Through the whole weekend I tried to think of a way not to go to that party. Nada, no chance. Great just great! I thought to myself as the doorbell rang. I was going to regret this. I thought as I opened the doors. 'Ready?' Asked Daniel. I nodded unsure. This was it, no turning back. I climbed into the car nervously. I shouldn't go there, I should just tell her I'm ill. I didn't want to lie to Tia though. I lied to her enough as it is. I felt my hands sweating as we got closer to the beach. There weather was just too good for a beach party. Daniel was talking to me but I didn't listen to him much. I climbed out of the car trying not to trip over. Tia approached me with a grateful smile. 'thanks for coming Lilly, I really appreciate it. You don't have to swim with us if you don't want to, you can sit by the bar if that suits you.' I nodded and gave her the present. I had a hard time figuring out what to buy her. She walked away to the group of girls that were playing volleyball, I hated sports so this was another activity at this party I wasn't going to enjoy. 'So I'll be by the bar if you need me' announced Daniel and walked away as I nodded. I found a place on the deckchairs and watched everyone. A few minutes Micheal and some friend of his approached me with grins on their faces. 'Hey Lilly this is Dominic' Introduced Micheal. 'Hi I'm Lilly' I answered and he nodded. 'So, why are you not in the water with everyone else?' he asked 'I don't like water.' I informed him.'We'll see about that.' He nudged his friend on the ribs and they picked me up. 'Micheal what are you doing? Put me down this instant!' I shouted but they wouldn't listen. 'You'll going to regret this! Put me down both of you!' I panicked as they walked into the water. Everyone was looking my way. They walked till they thought the water was deep enough and dropped me in. I could see them both swimming away from me, no they weren't swimming away, it was me!. The current was taking me farther and farther away from the beach and taking me under water. I couldn't see anything but blackness. It seemed like ages and I started to choke on the salty water water. I thought about using my powers but panicked and couldn't do anything. My lungs were burning for air. Everything went black and I could feel something pulling me back to the beach. Then I could feel nothing. I woke up on the sandy beach coughing up water. I saw Daniel and Tia sitting beside me and a crowd of other people watching farther away. Tia was crying and I could feel Daniels cold breath on my skin. I sat up but everything was aching, mu lungs were burning and I felt someones hands closing around me. I didn't know who it was but snuggled in closer. 'Are you okay?' I heard a voice. It was Daniel who was hugging me. I nodded but tears were falling down my cheeks. I would never forgive Micheal for what he had just done. 'Its okay Lilly your safe now.' I heard Tia's shaky voice. 'We're going home' ordered Daniel in a stubborn voice. I didn't object, all I wanted to do now was snuggle up in my bed and sleep forever. He put some towels around and picked me up steadily walking towards the car. 'I am soo sorry Lilly.' Micheal was standing in his way. 'You get outta my way before I seriously get angry' warned Daniel and Micheal walked away. He sat me on the backseat. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. Daniel stroked her hair gently and went over to the drivers seat. His clothes were soaked with water and so was his hair. I was too exhausted to speak and he didn't want to bother me so we drove in silence up until we reached my house. 'I can walk on my own now.' I said as he tried to pick me uop again. 'Are you sure?' He asked and I nodded. I grabbed onto his shoulder for support and walked to the door wrapped in towels. 'Dammit!' I blurted out. 'What is it?' He asked calmly. 'No one is at home. I was supposed to be there till ten and its only six.' I leaned on the door exhausted closing my eyes slowly. 'I'll just have to wait here then until they're back from work. They should be home in about an hour, unless they're staying extra hours.' I explained discouraged. 'In that case you're coming my house.' He answered taking my hand. 'I am not!' I argued but he was already crossing the road pulling my hand. 'Oh come on, you're exhausted besides you haven't seen my house yet and I won't leave you there on your own.' He carried on. I followed him to the wooden door. He opened it and let me in. The corridor seemed very big. The walls were white coloured and the furniture was also white. I followed him up the stairs into his room. It was nearly as big as mine and pretty similar except that he's was done in browns and golds. He gestured me to sit on the comfy sofa and I didn't object. I rested my head on the back of the sofa and tried not to fall asleep. 'This was terrible' I mumbled. After he came back to the room with dry clothes on. 'Yes indeed.' He said sitting down next to me on the sofa. He lowered his voice to a whisper 'This was a very long day'


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge mistake.**

After what had happened on the beach was still sulking at Tia and avoided Micheal and his friends as much as I could. The only person I didn't avoid and wanted to talk to was Daniel. He wasn't even in town today, he went somewhere with his family, I had to cope on my own. The first few hours of school was torture. Some people said they were sorry some thought I drowned and some just simply laughed at what happened. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I still didn't feel very well after the near death experience. I walked down the corridor with my eyes on the floor trying to ignore the way that people stared. Next lesson I had with Tia. She sat there with her always smiley expression looking guilty. I sat on the chair next to her not saying a word, I wasn't going to let her off, if she'd let me skip that stupid birthday party none of it would've happened. I focused on scribbling on my already scruffy English book and didn't look her way. 'I'm sorry Lilly. I really didn't mean for that to happen. I was stupid not to stop them. I should've done something. I didn't know they were going to leave you there.' she explained. 'But they did, didn't they? And they didn't even reach to stop the current getting me. Nobody has done anything to stop it all happening. Only person I know was Daniel. I shouldn't come to that stupid party after all.' I went a bit harsh on her but I didn't care. I wasn't in a good mood and nothing would cheer me up. Not even Daniel emerging from the cafeteria. Instead of Daniel though there was Micheal. And instead of a calm and nice afternoon there was a storm coming. Emotional storm. I could feel anger filling me as Micheal approached me and I tried to stay calm but I knew that sooner or later I would have to get out of here before I hurt anybody. And I predicted sooner. Micheal started apologising and everyone was staring our way. Again. I didn't listen to what they were all saying, there were loads of quiet murmurs in my head and I just wanted to stop them. I felt hot and anger was building up like a brick wall under my strength to keep calm. I flung out of the restaurant as fast as I could. I ran across the parking to my car. I turned the engine on and drove home. I didn't go home though. I ran through the woods and to the little river place I found there a few weeks ago. I wanted to be alone. Completely alone before it happens. I stood in the middle of the lawn crying. I felt furious at Micheal, upset at what happened yesterday and scared of what I was about to do. My hands were shaking and the weather changed drastically. A huge storm was coming and the wind was blowing wildly everywhere. There were lightnings and the clouds were turning indigo and black it was all my fault. Suddenly all I could see was bright light and all I could feel was my anger, and something else, something I never felt before, love. 'I woke up on the lawn surrounded by the fallen trees, crying. The scene was terrible. There were fallen trees everywhere the leaves were all gone, the river was frozen and instead of rain there was snow falling down from the sky. The snow melted on my skin as I stumbled out of the woods still crying I tripped and felled down repeatedly and the thorns on the bushes scratched me badly. I noticed someone waiting for me at the edge of the forest. It was Daniel. I ran past him crying but he caught my hand and stopped me. He put his arms around me and I didn't object. It seemed like ages before I stopped crying, but Daniel stood there patiently not a moan coming out of his lips. Finally I stopped sobbing. Wait a minute? Wasn't he supposed to be with his family somewhere? 'What are you doing here. You were supposed to be gone for a week!' I observed. 'Yeah, we came back earlier, my mom got ill.' He explained. 'Why weren't you at school then?' I carried on. 'Well we only came back an hour ago' He answered me calmly. 'Oh.' I sat there looking at him blankly. I didn't know what else to say. 'So, what's wrong?' He asked looking at me worriedly. 'Nothing. I'm just plain stupid.' I answered him anxiously. My parents would be back any minute now If they didn't already. 'Oh come can tell me.' He carried on and I started sobbing once again. 'That's the problem. I can't. I can't tell anybody!' I cried, he came over and hugged me again. 'I'm sorry I didn't know.' He said softly. 'Its nothing, I'm just so stupid.' I realised that no matter how close I was to Daniel now he would hate me after I told him. I shoved him back. I didn't want to get close to him. It would hurt too much if he left me. He looked at me with a confused expression and backed away. He stood there looking at me with curiosity. 'I gotta go home.' I announced. 'No you don't. I'm taking you with me. You need a little cheering up.' He took my hand but i shoved him back once again and turned my head away from him. 'The only place I'm going is home.' I announced. 'Oh please, Give me an hour. One hour, that's it. I promise that you can even kill me if I don't let you go after an hour' He joked but I didn't find it funny. 'Please.'He looked at me pleadingly. 'Oh, okay then. An hour, that's it!' I answered and he smiled. 'One hour is enough to change everything.' He said looking me in the eyes. I knew that just too well. We sat there just talking to each other for a while and it did cheer me up a little. I wasn't happy but I at least I wasn't as miserable around him. He talked a little of the school before I came here and I told him about my previous schools. 'You know I really like you Lilly.' He muttered. 'More than anyone else I know. I know your hiding something though. And I know what its about.' I stiffened and he moved closer. He took my hand and looked me in the eyes. 'I don't want to force you to do anything and I already know everything, but I would like to hear it from you. I know it might be a little difficult for you but I want you to know you can trust me. Now if you tell me that you don't want to ever see me again you wont hear another word from me, but I want you to be honest with me. Tell me the truth. Do you want me to leave you alone?' he asked looking directly at me. I bit my lip and turned my head away from him. Why was saying this so hard? Maybe because it was a lie, I didn't want him to leave me alone, even If it would hurt later on. 'So will you tell me now?' He asked 'Maybe some other time' I said. I knew I had to tell him. Just not today. Not after everything that just happened. I walked back towards my house not turning back to look at him. I came back home stunned. I didn't expect any of this to happen. I saw my parents waiting for me in the dining room. They wanted to talk to me. God no! I didn't want to talk to anybody. I was too exhausted. Still, I had to. I sat on the chair beside my mom. I barely kept my eyes open. 'We know you're tired, I promise we won't keep you long. You probably noticed yourself today that Daniel knows everything and if he wants you to admit it you should. That's all we wanted to say. We know how you feel about him, we won't be interfering. You can go now.' I looked at my dad shocked but decided not to dwell on it. At least not today. I walked up the stairs into my bedroom. This day was so exhausting. I collapsed onto my bed and slept. I couldn't sleep though. I had that horrible dream. The one in which I tell Daniel and he gets furious and in which Tia's running from me. And then something even more horrible happening


	10. Chapter 10

_***Writer's note: I am really depressed right now and I am really sorry but I don't think I'll be able to write the next chapter by tomorrow or the day after that though I will try. Again, sorry.***_

**Truth or Dare**

I woke up screaming, even more exhausted than before. I looked at the clock with bleary eyes. Crap! Late! I quickly took a shower and threw something on not even looking if it matched. I took my bag and flew out of the front door into my car. I had history through the first half until my break. People watched me awkwardly as I walked through the corridor. I didn't care, I was to tired to even look up from the floor. Tia joined me with a worried expression painting on her face. 'Toilet! Now!' I looked at her confused. What was she talking about? My brain refused to work and she just took my hand and tugged me to the toilets. 'You two midgets out! Now! Do I make myself clear?' She looked angrily at two younger girls which shot out of the toilet terrified. 'What the hell is going on with you?' I looked at her confused and she just carried on. 'Yesterday after I went home I heard that you went flying home after Micheal started apologising. Apparently you acted like you were mental! And today you coming to school looking like some animal just attacked you! Daniel was supposed to be out for days and the next thing I know he comes back right after something bad happens and everyone says you two are dating! Oh and just look at yourself! You look like a ghost! I swear if that boy has done something to you he's gonna pay for it!' She said furiously. I glanced at the mirror and was terrified at what saw. My face was pale white and I had dark under eye circles, mu pupils were dilated and my hair was a mess. I looked like I was haunted or possessed by something. My knees were jelly and all I wanted to do is lie in my bed and sleep. It only now got to me what Tia said about Daniel. He said that we we're going out. Was he crazy? He promised not to tell anybody. On the other hand, he didn't. But it was still stupid of him. I was going to have to deal with him later. 'Daniel hasn't done anything. I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately. I've been getting nightmares all the time and I can't stop them coming. I'm actually afraid to com back to sleep.' This was the truth. I WAS afraid of going back to sleep. The nightmare hasn't been completely the same as last time. It's gone worse, far worse. I couldn't remember it clearly but it was terrible. I didn't even want to think about it. Tia looked at me worried. 'You know what. We're not going English. We're staying here! I'm going to have to bring you back to life.' I looked at her confused. I didn't like her 'bringing me back to life' stuff. As far as I was concerned as soon as I gain all my powers I actually WAS going to be dead. 'You're going need to have a hell of a lot of makeup to hide those dark circles. You look like you've been punched! And your hair needs a lot of help as well.' I exhaled with relief. I thought Tia was going to do some kind of religious ritual. but she only wanted to make me LOOK normal. For the next part of the morning up until lunch Tia bustled around me, by lunch I actually looked quite decent. I walked out of the bathroom with Tia by my side. Tia stepped proudly completely ignoring other people. Daniel was coming towards them. His expression was calm as always but his eyes were angry. 'We need to talk. Now!.' We said in perfect unison and Tia laughed. 'Well in that case I'll leave you two lovebirds alone.' She laughed walking towards the cafeteria. 'Why did you tell everybody we're dating?' I demanded. He looked confused 'I didn't! I thought it was you!' He answered me. I looked him directly in the eyes, he wasn't lying. 'But then who?' I asked him curiously. He shrugged.'I need to talk to you, privately. Come to my house after school. Its urgent.' I said firmly and gone to join Tia in the cafeteria. The rest of the day was a blur. All I could think of was Daniel. I was going to tell him today. He knew about everything anyway I just had to admit it. It was going to be hard but I had to do it. I sat nervously in my bedroom waiting for the doorbell to ring. Finally it did. I ran towards the door opening it forcefully. Daniel stood there looking dead serious. 'I think we should go somewhere more private' was all he said and I nodded. He gestured for me to sit in the car. We drove in silence, the tension in the atmosphere was almost touchable. Finally we came to the lawn, where I met him a few weeks ago whilst I got lost. We sat on the grass near the river that surrounded the whole of the little town. 'Remember that story you told me?' i asked him and he nodded 'Well you probably figured it out already but I am immortal. The 'living death' as you call us.' He nodded calmly. I sort of expected him to get angry with me after the dream but he didn't even flinch.'I cannot be trusted. Ever. Its my fate to kill people like you. We try to resist, but sometimes it's just to hard.' I was fighting back tears now. He hugged me closely and let go after a while. 'It might seem funny to you but all the sharing secrets and stuff, it's a little bit like truth or dare.'Well in that case its my turn to ask.' I turned to look at him 'I haven't told anyone that we're dating. So did you?' He looked at me with his composed expression. 'No I didn't.' To my surprise I believed him. But then who? 'I guess people started to talk after the drowning incident.' I flinched as he said this turning my head side ways. It was probably the most rational answer to all this. 'My turn now. Truth or Dare?' He asked me and I smiled biting my lip. 'Dare.' I replied. He took my hand and lowered his voice to a whisper. 'Kiss me.'


	11. Chapter 11

***Writers note: Hello, sorry I haven't been updating recently. I will try and edit my book from now on so it's not all one big clump of writing. If any of you have any suggestions on what I could improve could you pls tell me? Thanks for reading!*  
**

**Love Sucks!**

The next few days were a blur. All I could remember was Daniel. All I could think of was Daniel. All I did revolved around Daniel. I collapsed on to the bed fighting the anger. I didn't understand why he affected me that much. I didn't like it when things were out of control. Especially if the 'things' happened to be my feelings.

I wasn't in love with him, I couldn't be. Besides, his human and Im not. That couldn't happen! Crap! What had i gotten into now? Does he think I love him? No surely not. But what if he does? Impossible! My parents would freak out. He's only a weak human! I am not in love with him! Oh who am trying to fool. I am in love with him. Dammit!

My thoughts were so chaotic all night I couldn't sleep... again. I couldn't take it in! The whole night I would wake up drenched with sweat horrified by the nightmares that just got worse and worse every single time. Sharp pain was coming from my head and it was impossible to ignore it.

I watched the sun rise on the horizon slowly. The pain didn't ease a little bit. It went worse. I got up. I felt absolutely terrible, and it wasn't because of the fact I didn't sleep. I called Daniel and decided to put today's date off but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He could be so annoying at times. I felt horrible though. As if something was draining all the energy from me.

I sat back onto the bed exhausted. Something was wrong and I knew it. I didn't know what was But I was going to find out. I was going to have to find out what it is before it drains all the energy that's left from me. I already told my parents as it continued over the last week but they were helpless. Anyway in half an hour time I had a date with Daniel and I had to get myself to look at least decent.

I looked at the mirror disgusted. My eyes weren't as sparkly anymore and they were blodshot and my pupils were dilated. My veins were burning and my throat was aching horribly. That meant I was hungry. And it wasn't just any hunger. It was hunger for blood. The urge to kill everyone and everything in my way. And I had to control it.

I didn't go out hunting yesterday with my parents as I already did four days ago and thought I'd manage. Unfortunately my needs seemed to be getting stronger as time passed by. I had to feed, soon.

I didn't get it. My parents didn't need to drink blood. Only once a month or so to keep healthy. My kind was supposed to be passed the part of evolution where we didn't need blood anymore. I seemed to need it though.

The thought was sickening and terrifing. If only I could be anormal teenager for just one day. Without having to keep myself away from my friends in threat of hurting them and without holding my will so strong that it hurt. The expression in the mirror was completely composed but underneath the mask was so much pain, and not just physical pain, that it was hard not to kill myself. But I couldn't be killed. I was an immortal ater all. The only way to kill an immortal was a really old ritual which took months and I didn't really know nothing about.

My head was spinning as I heard the doorbell. He was early, waay to early. I wasn't ready yet but I didn't really have a choice. He said it was something special. I thrown on a forest green turtle neck and walked downstairs to open the door. Daniel seemed kind of nervous but gave me an polite smile.

He walked back to his car and gestured for me to take the passengers seat. I sat down, face composed, hunger aching. I was going to have to feed as soon as I got back home. The pain was like razorblades cutting through my veins but I didn't even dare to moan.

I closed my eyes slowly. 'What's wrong? Are you okay?' Asked Daniel his face composed by now. 'Yes, just a little tired.' As I said this I saw a flicker in Daniels eyes but it was so fast that it didn't reach his face. I didn't understand it and was too tired to even try to.

We reached the lawn we usually sat on and he stopped the engine. 'You don't look very well. How about a walk and some fresh air?' I nodded at the suggestion but didn't think it would help at all. We walked across the lawn. It wasn't anythng special just a lwan surrounded by the river that sparkled in the sunlight.

The day seemed bright, a bit too bright for me. I was late autumn and it was pretty cold but I liked it like this. Winter was my favourite of all seasons although it didn't snow much in Britain. I looked at Daniel anxiously. It was terribly difficult just to look at him and not feel ashamed of yourself. He never had wanted to kill anybody.

I looked back down at the grass and tried to compose my face hardly. I didn't want to seem weak. He took my hand and moved a bit closer. I could smell his delicious sweet blood under that soft warm skin. NO! I HAD to stop! I shoved him away feeling my self confidence crumpling into ashes.

'I gotta go home Daniel I'm sorry, but i really have to." He didn't seem like listening to me so I added a loud 'Now!' I HAD to get home as fast as it was possible. I had stop and tell my parents and go out hunting.

It was ridiculous, I shouldn't need to drink blood. But I knew if I had to stay in this place for just ten more minutes I would snap. Why the hell did have to be so difficult to be close to a person you love? All I ever wanted is to feel normal just for a day. Just a day that's it! But this was never going to happen. As I enetered the house my parents have already been waiting for me. They sensed my hunger straight away. After that my hunter instincts took over. I was murderer now. Not Lilly. A monster.

***Hope you liked it!***


	12. Chapter 12

**A little bit of badness**

The hunting trip was horrible. My parents didn't hunt, they just watched me with worried expressions. I wasn't myself chasing after the innocent animals and killing them one after the other. And when I was finished I couldn't remember a thing except for the sickening rusty taste of blood in my mouth. I felt a little dizzy and full. Although still exhausted, I was better. The hunger didn't hurt anymore.

By the time I was home I was so ashamed of myself I couldn't look my parents in the eyes. They sat by the Dining table worried. 'Honey we're worried about you. You seem to need more and more blood and every time we see you you seem more exhausted and vulnerable. It might be the fact that you're gaining in powers but I don't think so. We can't do nothing but we just want you to be careful. Yesterday, with that boy, you were too close. We know how you feel about him and we are really happy for you but we cannot let you hurt him. Just keep your distance.' Said dad calmly.

His face was composed but moms showed all her emotions. Sadness, worry, anger, shame and pain. None of it touched her eyes though. The only emotion I could see in her eyes was love. The love I didn't deserve, either from her nor from Daniel. I nodded to both of them repeatedly, sitting on the mahogany chair trying to fight back the tears. A huge lump was forming on the back of my throat and I knew I wouldn't be able to speak so I just stalked back to my room collapsing back on the bed in tears.

I couldn't even think about what could happen yesterday. I've been the whole night out hunting and the hunger was finally gone. But instead of hunger other kind of pain came in. Shame. Shame in what I was, what I'd done and what I could have done.

Tears trickled down my cheeks. My heart sank, I could no longer hide it. I cried through the whole day and cried myself to sleep. Sleep didn't ease the pain a little bit as the nightmares I dreaded came, appearing even worse than the last time.

I woke up fighting the scream at the back of my throat. I realised it was just a stupid dream and collapsed back on pillow crying. I was weak and spineless. Not very good features for a hunter. I was useless.

I looked out of the window at the sky above me. It was the middle of the night and the moon was beautiful. Not beautiful enough to make me happy though. I was never going to be happy, that was my fate.

I was exhausted but it didn't matter how much I slept, sleep didn't help much anymore, it only brought nightmares back. The Halloween break was starting tomorrow so at least I didn't have to go to school. That would've shredded my will.

I could barely stand Daniel and the thought of hundreds of students passing by me not knowing the danger they were all in was sickening. I sat on the window sill staring at the moon with awe. I wasn't going to go back to sleep. It was impossible.

I was scared of what would happen in the next dream. I was scared of what would happen to me tomorrow. Another terrifying power? Even more blood and hunger? I sniffed bitterly at the thought. What could be more painful than loving a person and hurting him at the same time? What could be more painful than loving someone and not being able to be with him ? Nothing.

The morning came slowly. I got dressed and walked downstairs quietly just to find my parents already there. They didn't sleep either. Sometimes I felt like they were living my life instead of their own happy lives. I was a big burden on them, making every day of their never-ending existence a misery.

But what could I do? Kill myself? If only it had been that easy. I looked down at the breakfast my mom made me. I ate it out of politeness, I wasn't hungry. Nobody spoke, the atmosphere was tense. I thanked my mom for the breakfast and decided to go for a little walk. Fresh air would do me some good, I thought but I knew it wouldn't help a bit.

I got a few texts from Daniel but never checked to see what they said. I could check when she was back after all. I walked slowly down the street with my eyes on the road. Finally he called.

'Lilly why are not answering my texts? I'm sick worried over you are you crazy?' At least he cared what happened to me. The thought was a little comforting and sent a wave of warmth inside me. 'I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood.' I answered blankly.

'Oh so you don't answer my texts because you don't fell like it and I'm here near a heart attack thinking something bad happened! Very smart. Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could for a walk before night?' He said, amusement in his voice. 'I'm already on a walk and I already said I'm in no mood for another one.' I replied sharply.

'Please, for me. Don't make me miserable and say yes. ' Finally after a long insisting ritual I agreed. I was just trying to protect him. I didn't want him to get hurt. Was this too much to ask? Apparently yes.

I walked back home my eyes on the ground. I slept through the rest of the day waiting for Daniel. I didn't dream this time and I was really grateful to that. Daniel came with a huge bouquet of crimson red roses. I smiled at him happily and he gave me a little hug. I took the roses hesitantly and went to put them away.

We walked and talked for ages but I didn't let him get too close to me. Not this time. This time I was going to take all the precautions I could. By the time we were about to head back I realised it was pitch black and we were in some woods I didn't know.

It was cold and I couldn't see the moon or the stars. Daniel tensed a little and I shivered. He moved a little closer to me and stopped. I sensed something behind us. I heard a broken twig a few meters away but it was impossible for him to hear it.

After all he was only a human but still he seemed to sense something too. I backed away a little but Daniel didn't move. I really didn't want to use my powers. This time a branch above us broke and I was sure that someone else had done it.

It had fallen a few inches away from me as if it was aimed at me. There was a long silence followed by someone else's shallow breathing. I closed my eyes, this was just another one of those terrifying nightmares I thought to myself.

But it wasn't. Something grabbed my hand and there was a long snarl behind me. My head was spinning, there was a sudden lightening another snarl and a growl and the creature backed away.

I looked at Daniel in confusion. He just stood there calmly as if nothing happened. I couldn't say a word. I never intended to use my powers but the change in weather was so sudden I suspected it was me. There was a huge thunder and I couldn't hear nothing but the wind. I felt Daniel's hand grab mine and we ran away from the woods. To my relief Daniel knew some shortcut and just a few minutes later we were back near the gloomy street.


	13. Chapter 13

***Writers note: Sorry I haven't been updating, I know the chapters are short but I have loads of coursework and stuff and don't reallty have much time to write.  
**

** Also I'm in the middle of moving so I will be out of internet for about a month (I'M GONNA DIE!!!) Bye, thanks for reading!***

**Metamorphosis**

After what happened in the woods I decided not to put Daniel in any more danger and stop dating him. If only it was that easy. I tried several times already and it never worked. Every day without him was agony.

He called, I never answered. He even came round my house a few times but I just asked my parents to tell him I'm not home. The weird thing was after I stopped talking to him I stopped getting those terrible nightmares and I wasn't as tired all the time. Love is difficult.

My parents were against all this and said I was only hurting myself this way. Well hurting myself was better than hurting Daniel. At least I thought so. They even tried to make me see Daniel today but I said I wouldn't go. He already called twice and I suspect he would probably try to visit too.

A little square of sunlight reflected in the mirror. I took a glance at herself, sunshine shining on my cheeks in the mirror and was petrified at what I saw. I didn't look like myself.

My skin was snow white, not pale but pure white. It was silvery and shimmered in the sunlight like snow. It didn't sparkle, just shimmer everytime I moved. I touched my cheek in disbelief and found out it was ice cold and as smooth as silk under my fingertips. After a minute the sun was gone and I was back to my usual self though my skin was still silk smooth and cold in touch.

I stood there looking at the mirror shocked. I heard my mom's voice calling me from downstairs and walked downstairs.

'Mom, dad, you have got to know what had just happened' I froze in the doorway. Daniel was sitting there on the sofa with my parents clearly waiting for me. 'Honey, we'll talk about this later, you have a guest waiting' repliedv dad 'We thought you two should talk a little.' He carried on as I looked at them in disbelief.

'Lilly I know you're probably not in the mood but maybe we could take a walk and talk about stuff.' Said Daniel looking at me. 'I can't!' I couldn't show him how I looked now. 'Why not?' My mom asked. 'That's what I've GOT to tell you!' I explained but they wouldn't listen. I looked at them fear in my eyes.

'Dad its URGENT!' I carried on. 'Not now honey.' he decided. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! What were they thinking? Something bad just happened to me and they just sat there looking at me blankly. Daniel took my hand and we walked out of the house into our backyard.

'Lilly why don't you want to see me? You're scared of something. Tell me why.' I looked at him pleadingly and at the sun coming out of the clouds. 'That's why. I walked out of the shadow onto the sunlit path and let him stay in the shadow.

I could see my reflexction in the windows and saw my skin shimmering again. Teras trickled down my face but I saw a sparkle of excitment in Daniels eyes. I could see my parents looking out of the window shocked and scared at the same time. I started sobbing uncontrollably and Daniel hugged me tightly.

'You're freezing cold Lilly! what's wrong?' He asked and I started a real crying jag now. 'I... I don't... know. I'm ... so scared.' Was all I could say in between my sobs. I ran back to my room and collapsed on the bed crying. I heard Daniel coming after me.

'Are you okay Lilly?' He asked polietly but I shook my head and went on crying. 'Well I guess I better go in that case.' I didn't stop him, I wanted to be alone. Once again I cried myself to sleep. After a while my parents decided to wake me up and talk to me privately.

'Honey why didn't you tell us?' Asked mom calmly. 'YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!' I shouted. My mom looked clearly worried. Sometimes I just felt like they knew everything and chose not to tell me and I knew that was the case now.

'Please tell me what's going on, you have no idea how I feel right now. I just want to KNOW what's happening to me. I know you realised I need blood much more than both of you altogether and I can't stop myself and now this. I know that you know what's going on and I just want you to TELL me. PLEASE.'

I looked at them pleadingly but they were both stubborn. 'Honey we're not even sure ourseleves. It's for your own good honey, you just have to trust us' I looked at them again. They both walked out of my room.

I knew they weren't telling the truth. If I was going to be like one of them I wouldn't look like THIS. Nightmares came again and I was hopeless. My whole life was now hopeless.

No. I HAD to stop feeling sorry for myself and making everyone else's life a misery. I was going to cope on my own. I was going to try and stay posititve. And I'm gonna start by apologising to everybody. I wiped my tears away and walked towards my dad's office. I stopped before the door as I heard loud voices coming from inside.

'SO WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GO THERE TELL HER AND BREAK HER HEART? SHE'S ALREADY IN PAIN VALERIE SHE DOESEN'T NEED ANY MORE OF IT!' that was the first time ever I heard my dad shout. They were arguing, because of me. 'I only want you to tell her the truth she'll be in more pain if she'll think we don't trust her enough to tell her. You don't have to tell her EVERYTHING only the part that WE know.'

Pleaded my mom but dad probably heard me behind the doors as he said no more. I knocked and walked in warily. What was that EVERYTHING my mom was talking about. 'I'm sorry I was so pushy and I if you don't want to you don't have to tell me. I'm really sorry I'm being a burden on you I promise I won't be bothering you too much now.' I said and walked out of the door, downstairs and outside. I ignored my parents and started towards Daniel's house. I had to apologise.


	14. Chapter 14

***Writer's note: Again, sorry for the short chapters, I promise that as soon as I start getting a grip of things with my school work I'll try and sort all of this out. In the meantime, thanks for reading!***

**Defeated**

Daniel opened the door, surprise painting on his face. 'Lilly! I thought you didn't want to see me.' He said.

'Look Daniel I am so sorry, I didn't want you to think I don't want to see you anymore, I'm just... scared. And I'm really sorry for being such a cry baby... it isn't just that,... I just didn't know what else to do... it's too difficult.' His face changed to a warm smile as I said this. 'It's okay.' He answered hugging me. 'But you have to promise me one thing.' I nodded 'No more crying' He demanded and I just smiled.

The rest of the day I spent at Daniel's house. He kept on asking questions and wouldn't wait too long for an answer. 'Okay you have been asking me questions ever since I entered the house. Now I want to ask questions! I know nothing about you!' I finally said after a series of questions.

'Okay, but no too many.' he replied. 'I never complained! Tell me something about your family. You never talk about them.' I demanded and Daniel tensed a bid in his chair. 'I don't actually get on very well with them. Especially with my parents. I don't want to talk about it Lilly.' His face was perfectly composed and didn't show a shadow of emotion.

'Oh, sorry.' I said going quiet. I looked down at my feet, my curiosity was crushed. 'Let's talk about something else. I don't like to talk about myself.' He said looking away from me. I felt a little dizzy and my throat started to ache. I should've eaten before I came here. Daniel must have sensed something wasn't right as he moved closer to me. Not a very smart thing to do.

'Why are you so distant Lilly? Everytime I get close to you, you just push me away.' He asked meeting my gaze. Great just great. Why? Because if he comes any closer I'll bite his head off!! Litearally!

'Maybe beacuse I don't want anyone to get hurt. You know what I am and you're only making it more difficult. You have no idea how it feels to be away from you, but when I'm closer I just feel like I might snap any second. You really wouldn't want to see me lose control over myself.' I fought back the tears looking away from him.

'Like the other day in the woods?' He questioned. 'Worse. That day in the woods, I wasn't that powerful and I was very weak. Right now, I wouldn't just damage the lawn and the trees, I could crash the whole town like that.' I said clicking my fingers. It was true.

That day in the woods I didn't even have the a tenth of the power I've got now. My veins started burning and I could feel the hunger building up. I had to go. Now. 'Daniel I gotta go. I shouldn't stay here much longer, I'm getting .... hungry. Sorry, Bye.' I explained flying out of the house. I ran into the woods breathing heavily.

No, this time I was going to cope with it. No more feeding. I can do this. I leaned on the nearest tree. Animal blood wasn't as good as human's it didn't give me enough energy to resist. I stood there trying to get control and try to ignore the burning in my veins but I couldn't. If I stayed in the woods I wouldn't have anything to tempt me.

This part of the woods was rarely visited by any sort of animals. I closed my eyes focusing on something else. Something pleasant. Something that didn't remind me of the burning hunger in my body. The melody I heard in the woods the first time I went there.

The sound of the river passing by. Trying to calm myself down was harder than I thought but I didn't stop trying. I breathed deeply and tried to remember the exact notes of the melody.

First note, second note... Ugh it wasn't working! One minute, two minutes, five minutes passed and I was still trembling. Ten minutes, a little calmer, I could nearly manage. Fifteen, I inhaled deeply, a big mistake.

I caught a scent of something. Some animal. Blood rushed into my brain. My vision cleared and I could smell it clearly now. A fox. I tried to stop myself but it was too late. I was already rushing through the trees wildly towards the fox. I saw the fox somewhere in between the trees. It was too late. I was wrestling aginst myself to stop but my instincts took over. Blood.

There was blood near here somewhere. Blood. It was all that mattered. My will crumpled to pieces. I was defeated. By me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Melancholy**

The next few days I spent with Daniel. I tried not to think about my hunger around him and always feed before meeting him. It didn't stop the burning pain in my throat but I was able to resist. Daniel though seemed worried by something. And he wouldn't tell me what it was. I tried confronting him a few time but he only pushed me away and I never found out.

He seemed to go really harsh on me lately but I suspected it was because of the thing that was worrying him. The one thing I really didn't like was that he started being even more mean to Tia and once he nearly made her cry! I was going to talk with him about it today, but he didn't seem in the mood and I decided to wait until after school. He wasn't in the mood for anything recently.

Before I could talk to him I had to feed though. I was beginning to be really worried now, I seemed to feed every single day and I couldn't stop it. I usually hunted at night but today I was going to have to do it during the day. I took a glance at Daniel while we sat at the cafeteria. He didn't look my way though, he was looking down at his food clearly annoyed by something. I didn't want to bother him so I just sat there in silence until the bell rang. I was really worried now, Daniel didn't seem to be talking to anyone.

I tried talking to Tia about it but as soon as she heard the name 'Daniel' she put an nagry expression on her face and wouldn't even talk to me. I felt more and more hungry. By the end of the school I could barely resist it all. I turned the engine on and drove straight toward the woods. On the hunt as I alreday got used to I couldn't control myself. It still scared me although I learned to live with it.

I walked back to the car blankly, shame and guilt filling me.I looked at the rearview mirror and was terrified at what I saw. My eyes, my forest green eyes weren't green anymore. They turned burgundy red and my pupils were dialated. The shock muffled the scream in my throat and I collapsed to the car seat. I could not believe what I was seeing.

I drove home as fast as I could ignoring the speed limits. To my relief by the time I was home my eyes turned to back their regular green though I still didn't hesitate a moment to tell my parents. They were clearly worried but didn't say a thing. I hated it when they did this to me. Couldn't they just tell me what was wrong with me? I headed towards Daniel's house, frustrated.

Daniel opened the door and his face was composed. 'Hi, I think we need to talk.' I demanded. His expression hardened and he let me in through the door. He gestured for me to sit down on the couch and he took a seat on the chair opposite of it.

'I know you said you don't want to talk about it but there's somehing worrying you and I demand to know what it is. However whatever it is, it doesen't give you permission to make my friend upset. By refusing to tell me you're also upsetting me by the way. Actually I don't really care, you can hurt me as much as you like but leave Tia out of it.I know it must be pretty hard for you but don't get it out on innocent people.' I said firmly.

Daniel's tensed and his expression changed to anger. 'You think I wanted all of this to happen? You know what? I'm not telling you ANYTHING! You can't just boss me around!' I looked at him shocked at his reaction.

'I only wanted you to tell me what is it that's bothering you! If you don't want to fine! BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT AND WATCH IT ALL. You have really upset Tia and I just want to know what gives you the right.' I was furious. How could he be so careless. Tia's my friend and I was not going to watch him make her cry everytime she sees him. I cleched my hands and closed my eyes slowly.

Calm down. I HAD to calm down. I breathed deeply and tried to focus on the discussion. 'I only want you to tell me what's wrong Daniel. I didn't ever mean to hurt you.' I looked up at him. He was now standing up walking across the room nervously. His hands were trembling and his jaw was clenched.

'So what do you expect this to change anything? I am not going to tell you! Just how you wouldn't tell me.' He answered through his teeth. 'I told you after some time.' replied.

'Yeah after I found out myself. MY GIRLFRIEND IS A BLOODY MUREDERER, SOME KIND OF MONSTER WHO GETS HUNGRY FOR MY BLOOD EVERYTIME WE GET CLOSE. WHAT DO YOU THINK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? BE HAPPY ABOUT IT?' I flinched and tears trickled down my cheeks.

He was was dead right. What did I expect anyway. A happy ending. Stupid. I'm soo stupid! I ran out the house crying. I found that I was so exhausted I couldn't run too far though. I stumbled across the road towards my house and as soon as I closed the door behind me I collapsed onto my knees and started crying. I'm so damn stupid!


	16. Chapter 16

_***Writer's Notice: I will not be continuing this story anymore. This is the LAST chapter I am updating. However I do have the other chapters and if you wish to see them or at least know a summary of what is happening next send me a messace on fanfic and I'll send it to you. The chapters are NOT edited.***_

**Reunion**

Me and Daniel didn't talk to each other for a week. I didn't want to push him so I decided not to try to get back together even though I was miserable without him. He would talk to me if he wanted to. But apparently he didn't. I didn't blame him at all. I was stupid to even give myself hope. He was human, he deserved better than me. Much better. He did the right thing. He didn't actually break up with me but we didn't officially go out either. I didn't go to school for the last few days because the sun was out and I couldn't just expose myself so I didn't even know if HE was at school either. I sighed looking out of the window at the rising silver moon. I preferred night to day. That shouldn't be very surprising though. I preferred moon over sun and I loved the way the sky and everything else looked at night. Everything so ... mysterious. I heard the doorbell ring but never even bothered to move. I sat at the window sill still gazing at the moon trying to ignore the voices from downstairs. 'Lilly come down here a minute.' Called mum from downstairs and I ignored her completely. I didn't want to go anywhere and see no one. I just wanted to sit here all night and watch the stars. 'Lilly, you've got a guest waiting.' called mom again. 'I don't want to SEE anybody mum! I'm not going anywhere!' I called back honestly. I heard someone walking up the stairs. Ugh! did they always had to disturb me? I heard someone knocking. 'Mum I already told you I'm not in the mood for visits! I want to be ALONE!' I said sharply as the door opened slowly. To my surprise it wasn't mum that stood in the doorway. It was Daniel. I looked over at him shocked. He had a HUGE bouquet of roses in his hands and a shy smile on his lips. 'Hi' He said shyly. I looked down at the floor. 'Hi' I mumbled. 'I know I hurt you last week. I'm really sorry Lilly I didn't mean to. Really. Am I forgiven?' He asked a little more confident. I didn't move. He walked towards me taking my hand. 'Lilly look at me, please.' He asked putting the roses down. Again, I didn't move. He cupped his hand under my chin and kissed my forehead. His hot lips left a sort of tingling on my cold skin. I looked up at him just to find that I could not make it and look down again. I automatically felt the hunger burn in my veins, this time my teeth and gums began to sting impossibly. His sky blue eyes were cold and sent shivers down my spine. I didn't say anything just slid down and off the window sill onto my bed. 'Daniel, I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I just don't think we should meet anymore' My voice broke on the last few words. 'Why not Lilly? I promise I won't ever hurt you again. Please Lilly.' He whispered sitting next to me on the bed. I looked away from him 'I know you won't Daniel, but it's just too hard for me. It takes an awful lot of strong will and energy to resist the hunger and I cannot risk it. I'm sorry Daniel, you have no idea how hard it is for me but I really can't risk anyone getting hurt.' Tears flooded my cheeks and the pain was getting worse and worse by every minute. 'Are you okay?' He asked and I shook my head. He took my hand 'DON'T, you're only making it worse.' I said shoving him back. Every time he touched me the pain seemed even stronger. 'Lilly please, I'll do whatever you want, I'll try to be careful, just don't break up with me.' He inhaled deeply. 'It's not going to help anything, it will only make our lives a misery.' He carried on. 'my life is already a misery and if we don't stop this nonsense yours will be too.' I insisted. 'But Lilly... Listen to me, this will not solve the problem, it will only make it worse. Please Lilly don't do this.' I looked over at him to find his expression pleading. 'Stop staring at me like that, I can't take it!' I said as a new wave of tears came over. I needed him to hug me, to kiss me but he couldn't. And I couldn't ask him to do that, it was too dangerous. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I felt his cold hand on my arm and felt him move closer. I ignored the sting in my mouth and tried to stop the tears. He held my head in his hands and I felt his tips touching mine. A sudden wave of heat hit me and i felt dizzy. I slowly pulled away. Now my lips were stinging, but it was a nice feeling. He wiped the tears from my face and backed away. I looked at him blankly for a second, what had just happened? I looked over at him shocked. He sent me smile and stood up to leave. I took his hand to stop him. 'Wait. As long as you promise to be careful and not get too close... wel... We might get back together.' I couldn't believe my own words. Oh well, love knows no boundaries. A wide smile spread across Daniel's face, he winked 'Bye then, see you tomorrow Lilly.' He said and left. The next thing I knew was the hunger and exhaustion that overwhelmed me. I had to hunt. NOW.

***

School was a blur. Before I knew it I was on the parking lot waiting for Daniel to go home. He always drove me to school these days. I saw Micheal coming towards me with a grin on his face. 'Hi Lil's how's it going?' He asked me 'Great! I heard you and Michelle started going out.' I observed. 'Yeah, look Lilly I'm sorry for being such a jerk that day on the beach. I didn't know you couldn't swim, to be honest I can't either' He flushed bright red and I gave him a polite smile. 'Its okay Micheal, I forgot about it now. Sorry I was so angry, I was just overreacting.' I replied warmly. I saw Daniel coming towards us and he wasn't happy. 'I thought I told you to stay away from her!' He exclaimed. 'Chill man, I'm just saying hi to her. I guess I gotta go, Your boyfriend's getting jealous.' He smiled at me. The next thing I knew was Micheal shouting and Daniel pushing me into the passengers seat. As soon as I realised what happened I wanted to get out of the car and help Micheal but Daniel was already on the main road. 'ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHY DID YOU HIT HIM? HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO BE NICE TO ME!' I shouted at Daniel. 'It wasn't a hard punch, besides he asked for it.' said Daniel calmly. 'ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU NEARLY KNOCKED HIM OUT!' I shouted but Daniel wouldn't answer. He just sat there in silence whilst I shouted at him until we were home. I climbed out of the car angrily and never said bye to him. How could he be so careless?


End file.
